


Change of Life

by Evan_Has_A_Twin_Evangeline_Evelyn_Hansen



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Evan didnt break his arm during the summer, Evan has a crush on Connor and not Zoe, Evan has a twin, Evan's dad is trying?, F/F, Heidi is best mom, M/M, MY BABIES DESERVE THE BEST, Pastel!Evan, Slow Burn, gay!Evan, so suck it Jared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evan_Has_A_Twin_Evangeline_Evelyn_Hansen/pseuds/Evan_Has_A_Twin_Evangeline_Evelyn_Hansen
Summary: Evan has a twin that no one knows about, Evangeline Evelyn Duncan, preferably called Evelyn. At the end of Junior year, Evan and Evelyn's father finally gets his act together, and starts to pay child support, and in apology to Heidi, lets Evelyn move in with her to make up for all of the lost time. Evan and Evelyn get close again during the summer and Evelyn and her girlfriend, Robin,helps Evan build the confidence to wear what he truly likes to wear. First day of senior year, and things are truly different, but will the ending change as well?





	1. Summer of '18

"Evelyn, where are we going?"  
"Shopping."  
"Evelyn, I don't have the money!"  
"I'm paying, don't worry about it. I already told Heidi, she even pitched in a little bit."  
"But-"  
"Evan, I've known you too long, and I know you buy polos and khakis because they're cheap and easy. ...I also follow your Pinterest. I know for a fact your true style is not this gross."  
"You follow my Pinterest?"  
"Unimportant! Anyways, my girlfriend is fashion designer. They can help you with the whole style thing. They're also very thrifty. They know how to shop on a budget."  
"You didn't mention that Robin was going to be there! What if they don't like me?-"  
"Evan."  
"You said they're a fashion designer, what if they don't like my style?-"  
"Evan."  
"What if I get so nervous-"  
"Evan! You're going to set yourself into a panic attack. Robin is the biggest sweetheart and they also have anxiety. You two will get along fine, trust me."  
"...okay." 

That is how Evan found himself going to the mall with his twin sister meeting her girlfriend. At the mall. With a whole bunch a people. Oh god. "Evan, breathe." Evelyn rested her hand of Evan's shoulder as she parked. Evan took a deep breath as the two got out of the car. Evelyn was wearing a white bandeau, with a pastel yellow cropped sweatshirt, white fishnet stockings and ripped light blue shorts. "Honestly, I wish I could dress like you, but I have zero confidence." Evan smiles sadly at his twin. "Which is why you have me. Our last year of high school will be us being the biggest power twins anyone will ever meet!" Evan laughed and followed his twin into the mall food court. 

Evelyn texted someone, who Evan assumed was Robin. Evan looked around the court, there were families, groups of teens and a young adults, happy, smiling, screaming playfully, except for the person Evelyn started dragging Evan to. "Robin!" Robin looked up and smiled, taking off their aviators. Their previously uncomfortable demeanor was morphed into excitement when her eyes met with Evelyn's. Robin was wearing a navy blue jumpsuit, a white sun hat, a white scarf, and had a light grey messenger bag straped to them. They hugged Evelyn and put their sunglasses in their bag. "Robin, this is Evan, my twin brother." Robin smiled softly at him. "It's nice to finally meet you." Robin seemed completely genuine, albeit a little nervous. It calmed Evan down, if only a little bit. "I--um--you--you too." Evan stuttered out and blushed. "Well, Evan, what do you say we get something to eat and figure out what style you want to role with." Robin said with a soft smile. Evan looked up hopefully and nodded.

The day was spent with the three talking about what Evan wanted to look like, and browsing through stores. In the end, the three ended up with a bunch of bags, having to go back to Evelyn's car a few times to drop bags off. Evan doesn't know how much he spent and Evelyn refuses to tell him, but he somehow finds that okay. 

The three go back to the twins house and dump all of Evan's clothes out and they sort through them, putting his old clothes in a box to be donated and putting his new clothes in his closet. They ended the day with a few boxes of pizza, ice cream, and laughs. Evan felt the most satisfied in years. Maybe this is the start of a good year? Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of senior year! The twins are trying to seem excited, but they're really not. Someone help these kids.

"Hey, uh, Evelyn? I should probably mention Jared doesn't know you exist."  
"What are you going to tell him?"  
"I was hoping you would know?"  
"Oh god. Okay, get dressed. This is going to be exciting..."  
"Don't lie to yourself"  
"Whatever. Make sure you write your letter!"  
"Stop sounding like mom!"

Evan walks into the school wearing white ripped jeans and a pastel blue faux turtleneck. The other day Robin took the twins to their favorite nail and hair salon because "self care and good impressions are everything." Evan got fake nails, which was interesting. He got them short and rounded, with french tips, so they would look virtually unnoticeable. Evelyn got nude fake nails in an almond shape with a small bow on the ring fingers. Robin got navy blue coffin nails. She also got the three a pedicure and Robin got their hair done. It was quite nice. 

"Okay, so I have to go to the office due to being transferred. Robin is already there, having transferred with me." Evelyn has a fond smile on her face, talking about her girlfriend. "Meet me at my locker? Jared should be there by the time you two come back..." Evelyn took Evan's hand and smiled. "Try not to lie too much." She winked playfully ans hurried to the office.

"Evan?! There is no way that is you dude." Jared walked up to Evan in confusion and shock. "Hey, Jared... Yeah, you missed out on a lot this summer? There's a few things I should update you on..." Evan muttered. "Like?" Jared trailed off, waiting for Evan to continue. "So, I have a twin sister that was staying with my dad, and she's been staying with us since the end of junior year?" Evan rushed out, his voice going up an octave, making his sentence sound like a question. "And now you dress like a tumblr pastel?" Evan shrunk into himself a bit and lookes down at the floor.

"Hey," Evan looked up once he heard Robin's voice. "I really like your hair. It suits you." Evan noticed Robin was talking to Connor Murphy. They were right, Connor's hair did suit him. Holy shit he grew it out and he looks beautiful. Evan blushed and looked down again. "What, do you have a thing for her now?" Jared smirked playfully. Evan looked at him, disgusted. "That would be kind of gross, because they're my sister's girlfriend."

Evelyn walked up to Evan happily. "You talking about my girl?" Evelyn chuckled and wrapped her arm around Evan's shoulder. "Wait, wait, wait, so you weren't joking?" Jared seemed shocked. "I'm Evelyn, Evan's twin." She smiled. Jared look so confused, Evan kind of pitied him. "Why did you never tell me about your twin" Jared looked kind of upset. "It never came up? Evelyn, where did your girlfriend go?" Evelyn looked at Robin a little way down the hall. "They're out making a friend." Jared scoffed in amusement when he looked at them. "Connor Murphy? That dude is, like, the next school shooter!" Evelyn's demeanor immediately changed and Evan knew shit was about to go down. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Look, I like dark humor, but that is straight up bullying." Evelyn's fists were clenched so tightly, her knuckles were turning white. "What," Jared laughed uncomfortably and backed up a bit. "It's true." Evelyn took a deep breath and looked at Evan. "I'm going to hang out with my girlfriend. If you need me," Evelyn glared at Jared. "Don't bring this asshole."

Evelyn walked away and Evan sighed in annoyance. "Well, she was a wet blanket." Evan opened his locker, frustrated. "Dude, shut up. You talk to my sister once and piss her off. Don't talk to me until you've made a better impression on her! Evan got what he needed and slammed his locker closed as the bell rung. "Whatever." Jared muttered as they both walked off to there separate classes.

Evan was surprisingly pissed off at Jared. He ignored him all summer, and is a complete asshole when he sees him next. Evan regrets blowing up at him, but tries not to. Evelyn and Robin had started building up his confidence, he hasn't been bottling his emotions up, he's not gonna go back on his words until Jared apologizes to his sister.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay? I haven't written in a while, so it might be a little choppy. I hope it's not. I'll add tags as I go along with the story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
